narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Modul:CreditsTable/names
Database of Seiyū names with English mapped to Japanese, and Rōmaji -- English names should lack macrons for easier use within the template local names = { Kakuma" = {"加隈 亜衣", "Kakuma Ai"}, Watanabe" = {"渡辺 明乃", "Watanabe Akeno"}, Unone" = {"宇乃音亜季", "Unone Aki"}, Matsui" = {"松井 暁波", "Matsui Akiha"}, Koike" = {"小池亜希子", "Koike Akiko"}, Otsuka" = {"大塚 明夫", "Ōtsuka Akio"}, Yajima" = {"矢島 晶子", "Yajima Akiko"}, Takase" = {"高瀬 右光", "Takase Akimitsu"}, Kato" = {"加藤 亮夫", "Katō Akio"}, Ishida" = {"石田 彰", "Ishida Akira"}, Katsu" = {"勝 杏里", "Katsu Anri"}, Inase" = {"稲瀬 葵", "Inase Aoi"}, Inoue" = {"井上 葵", "Inoue Aoi"}, Shida" = {"志田 有彩", "Shida Arisa"}, Tanaka" = {"田中 敦子", "Tanaka Atsuko"}, Tani" = {"谷 昌樹", "Tani Atsuki"}, Abe" = {"阿部 敦", "Abe Atsushi"}, Imaruoka" = {"伊丸 岡篤", "Imaruoka Atsushi"}, Ono" = {"斧 アツシ", "Ono Atsushi"}, Endo" = {"遠藤 綾", "Endō Aya"}, Saito" = {"齋藤 綾", "Saitō Aya"}, Takeuchi" = {"竹内 絢子", "Takeuchi Ayako"}, Ishikawa" = {"石川 綾乃", "Ishikawa Ayano"}, Tsunematsu" = {"恒松あゆみ", "Tsunematsu Ayumi"}, Nakamura" = {"中村 千絵", "Nakamura Chie"}, Kojima" = {"児島ちはる", "Kojima Chiharu"}, Ikki" = {"一木 千洋", "Ikki Chihiro"}, Osaka" = {"逢坂 力", "Ōsaka Chikara"}, "Cho" = {"チョー", "Chō"}, Matsumoto" = {"松本 大", "Matsumoto Dai"}, Endo" = {"遠藤 大智", "Endō Daichi"}, Hamano" = {"濱野 大輝", "Hamano Daiki"}, Nakamura" = {"中村 大樹", "Nakamura Daiki"}, Egawa" = {"江川 大輔", "Egawa Daisuke"}, Endo" = {"遠藤 大輔", "Endō Daisuke"}, Harada" = {"原田 大輔", "Harada Daisuke"}, Hirakawa" = {"平川 大輔", "Hirakawa Daisuke"}, Nakamura" = {"中村 太亮", "Nakamura Daisuke"}, Sakaguchi" = {"阪口 大助", "Sakaguchi Daisuke"}, Takeuchi" = {"竹内 栄治", "Takeuchi Eiji"}, Yanagisawa" = {"柳沢 栄治", "Yanagisawa Eiji"}, Asakura" = {"朝倉 栄介", "Asakura Eisuke"}, Tsuda" = {"津田 英三", "Tsuda Eizō"}, Kogure" = {"小暮 英麻", "Kogure Ema"}, Sagara" = {"さがらえみ", "Sagara Emi"}, Shinohara" = {"篠原 恵美", "Shinohara Emi"}, Shirakawa" = {"下川 江那", "Shirakawa Ena"}, Goda" = {"合田 絵利", "Gōda Eri"}, Miyajima" = {"宮島 依里", "Miyajima Eri"}, Saito" = {"斎藤 恵理", "Saitō Eri"}, Kigawa" = {"木川絵理子", "Kigawa Eriko"}, Takimoto" = {"瀧本富士子", "Takimoto Fujiko"}, Ito" = {"伊藤富美也", "Itō Fumiya"}, Yazaki" = {"矢崎 文也", "Yazaki Fumiya"}, Inoue" = {"井上 剛", "Inoue Gō"}, Sanada" = {"真田 五郎", "Sanada Gorō"}, Nanao" = {"七緒はるひ", "Nanao Haruhi"}, Terada" = {"寺田はるひ", "Terada Haruhi"}, Takeda" = {"武田 華", "Takeda Hana"}, Tezuka" = {"手塚 秀彰", "Tezuka Hideaki"}, Shibata" = {"柴田 秀勝", "Shibata Hidekatsu"}, Ugaki" = {"宇垣 秀成", "Ugaki Hidenari"}, Kiuchi" = {"木内 秀信", "Kiuchi Hidenobu"}, Takahashi" = {"高橋 英則", "Takahashi Hidenori"}, Ishikawa" = {"石川 英郎", "Ishikawa Hideo"}, Watanabe" = {"渡辺 英雄", "Watanabe Hideo"}, Umezu" = {"梅津 秀行", "Umezu Hideyuki"}, Yono" = {"よのひかり", "Yono Hikari"}, Miyata" = {"宮田 光", "Miyata Hikaru"}, Hirata" = {"平田 広明", "Hirata Hiroaki"}, Sekido" = {"関戸 博一", "Sekido Hirokazu"}, Yasumoto" = {"安元 洋貴", "Yasumoto Hiroki"}, Tezuka" = {"手塚ヒロミチ", "Tezuka Hiromichi"}, Kondo" = {"近藤 広務", "Kondō Hiromu"}, Ito" = {"糸 博", "Ito Hiroshi"}, Iwasaki" = {"岩崎ひろし", "Iwasaki Hiroshi"}, Naka" = {"中 博史", "Naka Hiroshi"}, Shirokuma" = {"白熊 寛嗣", "Shirokuma Hiroshi"}, Tsuchida" = {"土田 大", "Tsuchida Hiroshi"}, Yanaka" = {"家中 宏", "Yanaka Hiroshi"}, Torihata" = {"鳥畑 洋人", "Torihata Hiroto"}, Kinoshita" = {"木下 浩之", "Kinoshita Hiroyuki"}, Egawa" = {"江川 央生", "Egawa Hisao"}, Otsuka" = {"大塚 芳忠", "Ōtsuka Hōchū"}, Ota" = {"太田 一騎", "Ōta Ikki"}, Otani" = {"大谷 育江", "Ōtani Ikue"}, Tani" = {"谷 育子", "Tani Ikuko"}, Watanabe" = {"渡辺 育子", "Watanabe Ikuko"}, Nishikawa" = {"西川 幾雄", "Nishikawa Ikuo"}, Kanemasa" = {"兼政 郁人", "Kanemasa Ikuto"}, Sawaki" = {"沢木 郁也", "Sawaki Ikuya"}, Chiba" = {"千葉 一伸", "Chiba Isshin"}, Urayama" = {"浦山 迅", "Urayama Jin"}, Nakata" = {"中田 譲治", "Nakata Jōji"}, Inoue" = {"井之上 潤", "Inoue Jun"}, Miyamoto" = {"宮本 淳", "Miyamoto Jun"}, Iki" = {"井木 順二", "Iki Junji"}, Midori" = {"翠 準子", "Midori Junko"}, Takeuchi" = {"竹内 順子", "Takeuchi Junko"}, Endo" = {"遠藤 純平", "Endō Junpei"}, Morita" = {"森田 順平", "Morita Junpei"}, Kosugi" = {"小杉十郎太", "Kosugi Jūrōta"}, Uetake" = {"植竹 香菜", "Uetake Kana"}, Oki" = {"沖 佳苗", "Oki Kanae"}, Tojo" = {"東條加那子", "Tōjō Kanako"}, Suzumori" = {"鈴森 勘司", "Suzumori Kanji"}, Mine" = {"峯 香織", "Mine Kaori"}, Katakai" = {"片貝 薫", "Katakai Kaoru"}, Kawamoto" = {"川本 克彦", "Kawamoto Katsuhiko"}, Kitagawa" = {"北川 勝博", "Kitagawa Katsuhiro"}, Hoki" = {"宝亀 克寿", "Hōki Katsuhisa"}, Cho" = {"長 克巳", "Chō Katsumi"}, Okai" = {"岡井カツノリ", "Okai Katsunori"}, Ishida" = {"石田 嘉代", "Ishida Kayo"}, Nakajima" = {"中嶋 佳葉", "Nakajima Kayō"}, Ito" = {"伊藤 和晃", "Itō Kazuaki"}, Ikura" = {"伊倉 一恵", "Ikura Kazue"}, Inoue" = {"井上 和彦", "Inoue Kazuhiko"}, Ogawa" = {"小川 一樹", "Ogawa Kazuki"}, Yao" = {"矢尾 一樹", "Yao Kazuki"}, Nakai" = {"中井 和哉", "Nakai Kazuya"}, Okitsu" = {"興津 和幸", "Okitsu Kazuyuki"}, Kuwabara" = {"桑原 敬一", "Kuwabara Keiichi"}, Takahashi" = {"高橋 圭一", "Takahashi Keiichi"}, Okuda" = {"奥田 啓人", "Okuda Keijin"}, Nemoto" = {"根本 圭子", "Nemoto Keiko"}, Sakai" = {"酒井 敬幸", "Sakai Keikō"}, Fujii" = {"藤井 啓輔", "Fujii Keisuke"}, Machiya" = {"町屋 圭祐", "Machiya Keisuke"}, Narita" = {"成田 剣", "Narita Ken"}, Shiroyama" = {"城山 堅", "Shiroyama Ken"}, Kawanishi" = {"河西 健吾", "Kawanishi Kengo"}, Ono" = {"小野 賢章", "Ono Kenshō"}, Suzumura" = {"鈴村 健一", "Suzumura Ken'ichi"}, Matsuda" = {"松田健一郎", "Matsuda Ken'ichirō"}, Fukuda" = {"福田 賢二", "Fukuda Kenji"}, Hamada" = {"浜田 賢二", "Hamada Kenji"}, Nojima" = {"野島 健児", "Nojima Kenji"}, Nomura" = {"乃村 健次", "Nomura Kenji"}, Yamauchi" = {"山内 健嗣", "Yamauchi Kenji"}, Tsuda" = {"津田健次郎", "Tsuda Kenjiro"}, Miyake" = {"三宅 健太", "Miyake Kenta"}, Ito" = {"伊藤健太郎", "Itō Kentarō"}, Tone" = {"利根健太朗", "Tone Kentarō"}, Horiuchi" = {"堀内 賢雄", "Horiuchi Ken'yū"}, Saito" = {"斉藤貴美子", "Saitō Kimiko"}, Kibe" = {"岐部 公好", "Kibe Kimiyoshi"}, Asai" = {"浅井 清己", "Asai Kiyomi"}, Kikuchi" = {"菊池こころ", "Kikuchi Kokoro"}, Mitsuishi" = {"三石 琴乃", "Mitsuishi Kotono"}, Tochika" = {"遠近 孝一", "Tōchika Kōichi"}, Fujiyoshi" = {"藤吉 浩二", "Fujiyoshi Kōji"}, Ochiai" = {"落合 弘治", "Ochiai Kōji"}, Miyata" = {"宮田 幸季", "Miyata Kōki"}, Goto" = {"後藤 光祐", "Gotō Kōsuke"}, Okano" = {"岡野 浩介", "Okano Kōsuke"}, Toriumi" = {"鳥海 浩輔", "Toriumi Kōsuke"}, Harashima" = {"原島 梢", "Harashima Kozue"}, Dozaka" = {"堂坂 晃三", "Dōzaka Kōzō"}, "Kujira" = {"くじら", "Kujira"}, Higa" = {"比嘉久美子", "Higa Kumiko"}, Yasui" = {"安井 邦彦", "Yasui Kunihiko"}, Kawamoto" = {"河本 邦弘", "Kawamoto Kunihiro"}, "Lynn" = {"Lynn", "Rin"}, Sakamoto" = {"坂本 真綾", "Sakamoto Maaya"}, Tsumura" = {"津村まこと", "Tsumura Makoto"}, Furuta" = {"古田 麻実", "Furuta Mami"}, Koyama" = {"小山 茉美", "Koyama Mami"}, Noto" = {"能登麻美子", "Noto Mamiko"}, Sakamaki" = {"坂巻 学", "Sakamaki Manabu"}, Hanawa" = {"塙 愛美", "Hanawa Manami"}, Hayashi" = {"林 真里花", "Hayashi Marika"}, Higashiuchi" = {"東内マリ子", "Higashiuchi Mariko"}, Mizuno" = {"水野マリコ", "Mizuno Mariko"}, Kimura" = {"木村 雅史", "Kimura Masafumi"}, Tanaka" = {"田中 正彦", "Tanaka Masahiko"}, Aizawa" = {"相沢まさき", "Aizawa Masaki"}, Terasoma" = {"てらそままさき", "Terasoma Masaki"}, Katsuki" = {"勝生真沙子", "Katsuki Masako"}, Harada" = {"原田 正夫", "Harada Masao"}, Funaki" = {"船木 真人", "Funaki Masato"}, Ebara" = {"江原 正士", "Ebara Masashi"}, Kaji" = {"梶 雅人", "Kaji Masato"}, Matsukaze" = {"松風 雅也", "Matsukaze Masaya"}, Hosono" = {"細野 雅世", "Hosono Masayo"}, Kato" = {"加藤 将之", "Katō Masayuki"}, Makiguchi" = {"牧口 真幸", "Makiguchi Mayuki"}, Omoro" = {"小室 正幸", "Omoro Masayuki"}, Taira" = {"平 ますみ", "Taira Masumi"}, Amada" = {"天田 益男", "Amada Mauso"}, Asano" = {"浅野まゆみ", "Asano Mayumi"}, Yamaguchi" = {"山口 眞弓", "Yamaguchi Mayumi"}, Han" = {"潘 めぐみ", "Han Megumi"}, Toyoguchi" = {"豊口めぐみ", "Toyoguchi Megumi"}, Yamato" = {"山戸めぐみ", "Yamato Megumi"}, Kaiden" = {"鷄冠井美智子", "Kaiden Michiko"}, Sonozaki" = {"園崎 未恵", "Sonozaki Mie"}, Kanai" = {"かないみか", "Kanai Mika"}, Takashita" = {"高下 三佳", "Takashita Mika"}, Fukui" = {"福井 美樹", "Fukui Miki"}, Hirota" = {"広田みのる", "Hirota Minoru"}, Kawai" = {"河合みのる", "Kawai Minoru"}, Kumagai" = {"熊谷 海麗", "Kumagai Mirei"}, Watanabe" = {"渡辺 美佐", "Watanabe Misa"}, Sekiyama" = {"関山美沙紀", "Sekiyama Misaki"}, Togashi" = {"富樫 美鈴", "Togashi Misuzu"}, Sakamaki" = {"酒巻 光宏", "Sakamaki Mitsuhiro"}, Senda" = {"千田 光男", "Senda Mitsuo"}, Takakuwa" = {"高桑 満", "Takakuwa Mitsuru"}, Tachikawa" = {"立川 三貴", "Tachikawa Mitsutaka"}, Irino" = {"入野 自由", "Irino Miyu"}, Ono" = {"小野 未喜", "Ono Miyuki"}, Ohara" = {"大原 桃子", "Ōhara Momoko"}, Tamura" = {"田村 睦心", "Tamura Mutsumi"}, Mizuki" = {"水樹 奈々", "Mizuki Nana"}, Toyama" = {"東山 奈央", "Tōyama Nao"}, Bando" = {"坂東 尚樹", "Bandō Naoki"}, Tamanoi" = {"玉野井直樹", "Tamanoi Naoki"}, Matsui" = {"松井菜桜子", "Matsui Naoko"}, Kusumi" = {"楠見 尚己", "Kusumi Naomi"}, Aikawa" = {"相川奈都姫", "Aikawa Natsuki"}, Mori" = {"森 夏姫", "Mori Natsuki"}, Yamada" = {"山田奈都美", "Yamada Natsumi"}, Uchida" = {"内田 直哉", "Uchida Naoya"}, Fukuda" = {"福田 信昭", "Fukuda Nobuaki"}, Kanemitsu" = {"金光 宣明", "Kanemitsu Nobuaki"}, Tobita" = {"飛田 展男", "Tobita Nobuo"}, Kanna" = {"神奈 延年", "Kanna Nobutoshi"}, Furuta" = {"古田 信幸", "Furuta Nobuyuki"}, Hiyama" = {"檜山 修之", "Hiyama Nobuyuki"}, Sugiyama" = {"杉山 紀彰", "Sugiyama Noriaki"}, Miyashita" = {"宮下 典子", "Miyashita Noriko"}, Shitaya" = {"下屋 則子", "Shitaya Noriko"}, Suzuki" = {"すずき紀子", "Suzuki Noriko"}, Takatsuki" = {"高月 希海", "Takatsuki Nozomi"}, Yamamoto" = {"山本 希望", "Yamamoto Nozomi"}, Sasaki" = {"佐々木 望", "Sasaki Nozomu"}, Sugiyama" = {"杉山 大", "Sugiyama Ōki"}, Mukai" = {"向井 修", "Mukai Osamu"}, Matsuzaki" = {"松嵜 麗", "Matsuzaki Rei"}, Koyama" = {"小山 力也", "Koyama Rikiya"}, Hayashi" = {"林 りんこ", "Hayashi Rinko"}, Park" = {"朴 璐美", "Paku Romi"}, Ochiai" = {"落合 るみ", "Ochiai Rumi"}, Iwasaki" = {"岩崎 了", "Iwasaki Ryō"}, Nishitani" = {"西谷 亮", "Nishitani Ryō"}, Yuzuki" = {"柚木 涼香", "Yuzuki Ryōka"}, Shiraishi" = {"白石 涼子", "Shiraishi Ryōko"}, Takeuchi" = {"竹内 良太", "Takeuchi Ryōta"}, Kijima" = {"木島 隆一", "Kijima Ryūichi"}, Mizuno" = {"水野 龍司", "Mizuno Ryūji"}, Nakagi" = {"仲木 隆司", "Nakaji Ryūji"}, Nakao" = {"中尾 隆聖", "Nakao Ryūsei"}, Otomo" = {"大友龍三郎", "Ōtomo Ryūzaburō"}, Matsumoto" = {"松本 沙羅", "Matsumoto Sara"}, Hayami" = {"早見 沙織", "Hayami Saori"}, Hino" = {"日野 聡", "Hino Satoshi"}, Yukino" = {"雪野 五月", "Yukino Satsuki"}, Ando" = {"あんどうさくら", "Andō Sakura"}, Fujiki" = {"藤生 聖子", "Fujiki Seiko"}, Tamura" = {"田村 聖子", "Tamura Seiko"}, Ueda" = {"うえだ星子", "Ueda Seiko"}, Yoshida" = {"吉田 聖子", "Yoshida Seiko"}, Sato" = {"佐藤せつじ", "Satō Setsuji"}, Soya" = {"宗矢 樹頼", "Sōya Shigenori"}, Ushiyama" = {"牛山 茂", "Ushiyama Shigeru"}, Hisajima" = {"久嶋 志帆", "Hisajima Shiho"}, Miki" = {"三木眞一郎", "Miki Shin'ichirō"}, Kawada" = {"川田 紳司", "Kawada Shinji"}, Matsumoto" = {"松本 忍", "Matsumoto Shinobu"}, Tsuji" = {"辻 親八", "Tsuji Shinpachi"}, Fukumatsu" = {"ふくまつ進紗", "Fukumatsu Shinya"}, Hamazoe" = {"浜添 伸也", "Hamazoe Shinya"}, Saito" = {"斎藤 志郎", "Saitō Shirō"}, Ishikawa" = {"石川 静", "Ishikawa Shizuka"}, Okumura" = {"奥村 翔", "Okumura Shō"}, Nakamura" = {"中村 章吾", "Nakamura Shōgo"}, Morikubo" = {"森久保祥太郎", "Morikubo Shōtarō"}, Sasaki" = {"佐々木省三", "Sasaki Shōzō"}, Sakaguchi" = {"阪口 周平", "Sakaguchi Shūhei"}, Sakuya" = {"咲野 俊介", "Sakuya Shunsuke"}, Hoshi" = {"保志総一朗", "Hoshi Sōichirō"}, Komori" = {"小森 創介", "Komori Sōsuke"}, Inoue" = {"井上 優", "Inoue Suguru"}, Chiba" = {"千葉 進歩", "Chiba Susumu"}, Saizen" = {"西前 忠久", "Saizen Tadahisa"}, Kawata" = {"川田 妙子", "Kawata Taeko"}, Kikumoto" = {"菊本 平", "Kikumoto Taira"}, Yamamoto" = {"山本 泰輔", "Yamamoto Taisuke"}, Kusunoki" = {"楠 大典", "Kusunoki Taiten"}, Kawakami" = {"川上 貴史", "Kawakami Takafumi"}, Sakurai" = {"櫻井 孝宏", "Sakurai Takahiro"}, Yoshino" = {"吉野 貴宏", "Yoshino Takahiro"}, Otomari" = {"大泊 貴揮", "Ōtomari Takaki"}, Fuji" = {"藤 貴子", "Fuji Takako"}, Honda" = {"本田 貴子", "Honda Takako"}, Irie" = {"入江 崇史", "Irie Takashi"}, Kondo" = {"近藤 隆", "Kondō Takashi"}, Nagasako" = {"長嶝 高士", "Nagasako Takashi"}, Onozuka" = {"小野塚貴志", "Onozuka Takashi"}, Hashi" = {"土師 孝也", "Hashi Takaya"}, Kuroda" = {"黒田 崇矢", "Kuroda Takaya"}, Sugo" = {"菅生 隆之", "Sugō Takayuki"}, Onishi" = {"大西 健晴", "Ōnishi Takeharu"}, Kusao" = {"草尾 毅", "Kusao Takeshi"}, Maeda" = {"前田 剛", "Maeda Takeshi"}, Watabe" = {"渡部 猛", "Watabe Takeshi"}, Kato" = {"加藤 拓二", "Katō Takuji"}, Suzuki" = {"鈴木 琢磨", "Suzuki Takuma"}, Kawamura" = {"川村 拓央", "Kawamura Takuo"}, Iwahana" = {"岩端 卓也", "Iwahana Takuya"}, Kirimoto" = {"桐本 琢也", "Kirimoto Takuya"}, Kirimoto" = {"桐本 拓哉", "Kirimoto Takuya"}, Genda" = {"玄田 哲章", "Genda Tesshō"}, Yukinari" = {"行成 とあ", "Yukinari Toa"}, Kawashima" = {"川島 得愛", "Kawashima Tokuyoshi"}, Shigematsu" = {"重松 朋", "Shigematsu Tomo"}, Maeno" = {"前野 智昭", "Maeno Tomoaki"}, Tsuboi" = {"坪井 智浩", "Tsuboi Tomohiro"}, Kaneda" = {"金田 朋子", "Kaneda Tomoko"}, Nakatsuka" = {"中塚 智実", "Nakatsuka Tomomi"}, Nishimura" = {"西村 知道", "Nishimura Tomomichi"}, Fukazu" = {"深津 智義", "Fukazu Tomoyoshi"}, Dan" = {"檀 臣幸", "Dan Tomoyuki"}, Kono" = {"河野 智之", "Kōno Tomoyuki"}, Shimura" = {"志村 知幸", "Shimura Tomoyuki"}, Kuwahara" = {"くわはら利晃", "Kuwahara Toshiaki"}, Nakanishi" = {"中西としはる", "Nakanishi Toshiharu"}, Sakurai" = {"桜井 敏治", "Sakurai Toshiharu"}, Seki" = {"関 俊彦", "Seki Toshihiko"}, Takashina" = {"高階 俊嗣", "Takashina Toshitsugu"}, Morikawa" = {"森川 智之", "Morikawa Toshiyuki"}, Furusawa" = {"古澤 徹", "Furusawa Tōru"}, Nakane" = {"中根 徹", "Nakane Tōru"}, Nara" = {"奈良 徹", "Nara Tōru"}, Ishizuka" = {"石塚 運昇", "Ishizuka Unshō"}, Sube" = {"須部和佳奈", "Sube Wakana"}, Hatano" = {"羽多野 渉", "Hatano Wataru"}, Takagi" = {"高木 渉", "Takagi Wataru"}, Takahashi" = {"高橋 渉", "Takahashi Wataru"}, Nemoto" = {"根本 泰彦", "Nemoto Yasuhiko"}, Kushida" = {"櫛田 泰道", "Kushida Yasumichi"}, Matsumoto" = {"松本 保典", "Matsumoto Yasunori"}, Muramatsu" = {"村松 康雄", "Muramatsu Yasuo"}, Kase" = {"加瀬 康之", "Kase Yasuyuki"}, Tokinaga" = {"時永 洋", "Tokinaga Yō"}, Tadano" = {"多田野曜平", "Tadano Yōhei"}, Masukawa" = {"増川 洋一", "Masukawa Yōichi"}, Ueda" = {"上田 燿司", "Ueda Yōji"}, Hosoya" = {"細谷 佳正", "Hosoya Yoshimasa"}, Shimoyama" = {"下山 吉光", "Shimoyama Yoshimitsu"}, Kaneko" = {"金子 由之", "Kaneko Yoshiyuki"}, Akimoto" = {"秋元 羊介", "Akimoto Yōsuke"}, Asakawa" = {"浅川 悠", "Asakawa Yū"}, Takagi" = {"高木 裕平", "Takagi Yūhei"}, Komatsu" = {"小松 由佳", "Komatsu Yuka"}, Terasaki" = {"寺崎 裕香", "Terasaki Yuka"}, Oribe" = {"織部ゆかり", "Oribe Yukari"}, Tamura" = {"田村ゆかり", "Tamura Yukari"}, Kanno" = {"菅野 勇城", "Kan'no Yūki"}, Kuwahara" = {"桑原 由気", "Kuwahara Yūki"}, Masuda" = {"増田 ゆき", "Masuda Yuki"}, Tai" = {"泰 勇気", "Tai Yūki"}, Misono" = {"御園 行洋", "Misono Yukihiro"}, Tokumoto" = {"徳本 恭敏", "Tokumoto Yukitoshi"}, Inoue" = {"井上 祐子", "Inoue Yūko"}, Sanpei" = {"三瓶由布子", "Sanpei Yūko"}, Takayama" = {"髙山ゆうこ", "Takayama Yūko"}, Kawashima" = {"川島 悠美", "Kawashima Yūmi"}, Kobayashi" = {"小林由美子", "Kobayashi Yumiko"}, Konatsu" = {"小夏ゆみこ", "Konatsu Yumiko"}, Aizawa" = {"あいざわゆりか", "Aizawa Yurika"}, Hayama" = {"葉山ゆりか", "Hayama Yurika"}, Hino" = {"日野由利加", "Hino Yurika"}, "Yusuke" = {"遊助", "Yūsuke"}, Ochiai" = {"落合 佑介", "Ochiai Yūsuke"}, Aoyama" = {"青山 穣", "Aoyama Yutaka"}, Nakano" = {"仲野 裕", "Nakano Yutaka"}, Uchida" = {"内田 夕夜", "Uchida Yūya"}, } return names --Category:Lua Modules